plainrock124fandomcom-20200213-history
King Liang
Basic Information King Liang, also known as Plainrock124, is a 21-year old YouTuber who was born on February 4th, 1999, in Yakima, Washington. Most of his videos involve smashing a certain product with humorous skits. This series is known as Bored Smashing. He is also known for being a fan of Nintendo as well as an Apple fanboy (or an iSheep). King started his YouTube channel on August 24, 2011. He is of Chinese descent and currently lives in Flagstaff, Arizona as seen and heard in some of his videos. As mentioned in "MY NEW CAR (A Boosted Board?!)" he is 5'6, or 167cm tall, his weight is around 124 at the moment. As mentioned in BORED SMASHING: Tesla Model S, he mentions that he likes Windows 7. In another Q&A video, it is also mentioned that if he was a Windows fanboy, his favorite Windows version would be 10. This could prove he formerly likes Windows nowadays. Appearance King is an Asian-American adult with short black hair. However, he wears a Seaworld T-shirt (from when he was a child) on his head when playing a woman. He wears glasses and previously wore braces. He normally wears a black T-shirt and jeans, but sometimes he wears a jacket, which is seen in "50 WAYS TO BREAK A 3DS". In certain skits, he can be seen wearing a Cappy and/or Sonic hat. Personality King is known to be a bit sarcastic and has a satirical sense of humor. Most of the time he is very enthusiastic, although he is often rude to the things he destroys. He is also very energetic and of course destructive. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Bored Smashing * Brian Tong * Apple * Amazon (Echo Mostly) * Nintendo * Mario * MacBook * Zootopia * Star Fox * YouTube * Reddit * iJustine * Goodwill * Bookmans Bookstore * YouTube Revenue * His fans * His friends * Verizon Wireless * Crash Bandicoot (Only Crash) * Canon * Stranger Things * Life Is Strange * Club Penguin * Just Dance (formerly) * SuddenLink * Yoshi * We Bare Bears * Boosted Boards * Vintage Macs * Animal Crossing * Dyson * Tesla (especially his Model 3) Dislikes * Raid Shadow Legends * Feminists * HP * Haters (and hate comments) * Low views (on his YouTube Videos) * Improper grammar * Android * Canon PowerShot G7x Mark III (due to it's slow autofocus issue; this was the reason why he returned it in his Moving On...?" video) * LG * Minecraft * Dell * School (most of the time) * Tests * AT&T * Miranda Cosgrove * BBVA (they blocked his credit card three times in a row in his VIRGIN VACATION" video) * Virgin Mobile (because of their company name) * CenturyLink (he explained some reasons why hates CenturyLink's internet services in I HATE CENTURYLINK" video) * AdBlock * Fortnite * Driving * The Emoji Movie * Giveaways * Feminist Jones * Hate Comments on Twitter * Poptropica * Toad * Daisy * Acer * BTS * Jake Paul * Logan Paul * Team 10 (and their tour) * Tana Mongeau * Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge * School Edited Videos * Smash Fanbase (which made him the worst fanbase to him) * Making 50 ways to break videos (sometimes) * Chinese Beliefs * Tanacon * Eureka * Taxes * Superstitions * Windows * Minecraft * Phone scammers Poll On a scale of 1-5, how would you rate King's personality? 5 4 3 2 1 Trivia * King dislikes Kirby as he tears a page about Kirby on HATE COMMENTS - SMASH BROS. FANBOY for no reason (not following any hate comments there) * King dislikes Miranda Cosgrove because of her hating his birthplace (Yakima) as describing its name as "somebody throwing up". * King has a history for hating Dell since he owned two Dell computers that broke down or caused other problems. * In 8000 SUBSCRIBER QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS! *PART 1*, King jokingly came out as asexual. In QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS FOR 50000 SUBSCRIBERS he confirms it to be true. This has never been touched upon again. * King uses himself as a character in videos because he says that he can't get his friends in his videos. * King lives in Flagstaff, Arizona. * King calls his fans the "PlainrockVlogs124ers" which is a jab at Jake Paul. * Plainrock124 has moved in 2016/2017, (January 2017 was when he uploaded his Moving On video.) Kings Mom was also featured in the Moving On video. However, he still lives in Flagstaff AZ. * In "Bored Smashing - Tesla Model S", it's shown that King weighs about 124lbs (or 56kgs), coincidentaly the same number in his username Category:Main Characters Category:YouTubers Category:PlainRock124 Category:Characters